


Fluff and Nonsense

by orphan_account



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, Not Quite Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Snugglesworth is missing. Tom is very distressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2010

“Bill!” Tom called from the back of the bus. “Where’s Mr Snugglesworth?”

Bill gave Tom a slightly bemused stare. “I haven’t a clue. Doesn’t he normally sit in your bunk?”

Tom was bordering on distraught. He couldn’t find his most precious teddy and the only other person Tom let touch Mr Snugglesworth was Bill. If Bill didn’t know where he was then Tom was at a complete loss. What could have happened to his bear?

Now, as much as Bill would like to insist otherwise, Tom could sleep without his plush friend. In fact unless he was home his bear didn’t ever leave the bus. He couldn’t risk it being lost in some cold hotel room. No, he could sleep a night just fine without him, but that didn’t mean that Tom didn’t care where his bear was. 

Over the past few years the bear had become a confident in his life. Of course he and Bill could talk, they did all the time, they didn’t have secrets between them but sometimes, just sometimes, it felt good to have someone to talk to who wouldn’t give him advice or try to change his mind. It was like having a journal. A place where he could dump his thought process so he could sit back and rationalise what he’d had on his mind so that _he_ could figure out how he felt about a situation before turning (inevitably) to Bill for some sound advice.

And right now he really needed to talk to his bear. He was beyond nervous at the prospect of having to play the piano live and although he knew he _had_ to play it, he had still wanted to talk to his bear. Pretend that he had the option to cop out so he could _choose_ to play and in turn build up his own confidence.

“Are you sure Bill? You haven’t seen him anywhere at all. Didn’t pick him up for any reason?”

“No I’m sure, talk to the other guys they might have taken him for a prank or something.” Tom thought about it for a moment and then saw red. That is exactly the sort of thing that Georg would do. They did it all the time; favourite items of clothing, lucky picks gone walk about etc. It was normal for them, but Georg didn’t understand how very important Mr Snugglesworth was. He would try and keep calm and ask for his bear back but if Georg didn’t return it then Tom was talking no prisoners.

Tom climbed onto the other bus quietly, hoping to catch the teddy thief in the act. He peered into the media room through a crack in the door seeing Gustav holding his bear, ahah! He had found the teddy thief! Gustav was going to go down. He was about to open the door when he heard Gustav speak.

“Hello Mr Snugglesworth.” He paused and sighed, “I can’t believe I’m talking to a bear, I know this is dumb, but it seems to help Tom so I’ll give it a shot... It’s about Georg.”Another shaky sigh was drawn. “I...I think I love him.”

Tom stood on the other side of the door, breath held before grinning and tiptoeing away. Gustav could keep Mr. Snugglesworth for now. Tom could talk to Bill about his nerves, and some needs outweighed his own.

He’d talk to Gustav in the morning.


End file.
